ClairObscur
by JessSwann
Summary: L'action se passe bien après DMC & AWE .. a Tortuga , deux hommes se rappellent du passé ...Disclaimers: comme d'hab aucun personnage n'est à moi .. ils sont à Disney ...Deux chapitres
1. Will

**Will ...**

Tortuga ... Dans la moiteur des Caraibes , l'île de la Tortue s'étend devant moi , exhalant ses odeurs de rhum, de crasse et sang .. Je hais cette île et tout ce qu'elle représente .. les pirates .. ces maudits pirates .. Seulement je ne peux pas m'y dérober .. je dois le trouver .. lui .. et le ramener pour avoir enfin une partie de ce que je désire ..Ce que je désire ... amusant non ? C'est le compas qui m'a mené jusqu'ici , qui m'a permis de savoir où il était .. J'ai bien retenu la leçon qu'il m'a apprise jadis .. me persuader moi même que je désire une chose parce qu'elle peut m'apporter le véritable objet que je convoite .. Je referme le compas d'un geste sec .. je suis descendu du Black Pearl et à présent je n'ai plus besoin du compas pour me guider , je sais où il est ..

Je pousse la porte de l'auberge de La Fiancée Fidèle dont le nom il y a six mois m'aurait arraché une larme ..mais plus maintenant .. des larmes je n'en ai plus .. de la pitié non plus . Immédiatement je le repère , il est bien là dans un coin sombre,une bouteille de rhum à moitié vide dans sa main ... Il est seul, il est vieux aussi .. il est pitoyable .. et je m'en réjouis ...Je m'assieds non loin de lui .. prenant garde de rester hors de sa vue .. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis là..pas encore .. Je commande moi aussi une pinte de rhum le meilleur, et lentement je commence à boire , laissant le liquide ambré inonder ma gorge .. ça fait bien longtemps que l'alcool ne me brule plus .. celà aussi je l'ai appris ..Je sors le couteau qui désormais ne me quitte jamais et je le plante dans la table sans même m'en rendre compte, d'un geste rendu machinal par l'habitude de la souffrance .. A chaque fois que je le fiche je le retourne , laissant apparaitre une de ses faces ..

Côté clair .. Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi .. il y a lontemps très longtemps j'étais un petit garçon aimant , heureux .. puis ma mère est morte et j'ai du partir à la recherche de la seule famille qui me restait .. mon père ...Côté obscur ... rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu ,en chemin notre navire a été attaqué par des pirates .. mauvais, sanguinaires, sans coeur .. et déjà ce même navire .. ses voiles noires qui claquaient au vent et le Jolly Roger qui flottait , présage de mort et de destruction .. le Black Pearl .. déjà lui ..J'ai eu de la chance ce jour là ..j'ai été repéché ...Côté clair.. c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée .. elle .. la fille du gouverneur . Je reprends un gorgée , plongé dans mes pensées .. je vois bien le regard agacé de mon voisin de table que le bruit de mon couteau énerve .. Je le délaisse un moment la face claire apparente ..Elisabeth Swann .. pas Lizzie ou Liz.. pour moi c'est Elisabeth toujours .. Le jour où j'ai croisé son regard pour la première fois j'ai cru que le ciel venait de s'ouvrir pour m'acceuillir dans son paradis . Les années passèrent .. me rendant plus fou amoureux d'elle qu'aucun homme ne pouvait l'être .. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer la tenir dans mes bras , moi le petit forgeron minable .. et puis un jour .. attirés par l'appel dévorant du médaillon qu'elle m'avait volé .. ils sont revenus .. les pirates ..et ils l'ont enlevée elle .. ma douce Elisabeth celle qui j'aimais plus que tout au monde . J'étais prêt à tout pour elle .. alors je me suis allié à lui .. le célèbre Jack Sparrow .. pirate pitoyable , fourbe, menteur et voleur de la pire espèce .. . En pensant à lui , je bois à nouveau sans parvenir à me saouler ... c'est que les mois écoulés m'ont donné de la résistance .. je coule un regard vers lui .. ce n'est pas son cas ... il continue à boire mais son regard est comme mort .. si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien je pourrais croire qu'il pleure ..

Mon histoire continue de se dévider dans ma tête à mesure que je bois .. Mon association avec Jack m'a permis de sauver Elisabeth .. bien sur il ne m'a pas aidé par bonté d'âme .. Jack ne connait pas ce mot ..S'il avait du nous tuer tout les deux pour récupérer son Pearl il l'aurait fait..Enfin j'ai donc réussi à sauver Elisabeth .. sans savoir qu'il avait déjà commencé .. à essayer de me la voler . Une part de moi admirait Jack, une part de moi aimait cet homme .. malgré tout ce que je savais sur lui, sur ses défauts , il était une sorte de modèle .. il a cette faculté ... il endort les gens ,les séduit pour mieux les manipuler .. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé à échapper à la potence à Port Royal . Si j'avais su ...

Pourtant pendant l'année qui a suivi j'ai cru que j'avais fait le bon choix .. j'avais l'amour d'Elisabeth .. elle était à moi , à moi seul .. Nous nous aimions et nous allions nous marier .. jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive de la lointaine Angleterre et ne commence à faire s'écrouler le fragile édifice sur lequel j'avais construit mon bonheur . Lord Cutler Beckett .. même à présent je ne peux penser à lui sans haine .. il nous a arrêtés Elisabeth et moi le jour de notre mariage .. et à cause de qui ? Toujours du même homme .. Jack Sparrow .. pardon le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ...Je suis parti à nouveau .. laissant ma douce fiancée dans une geole sombre et sale ..Pour la sauver j'ai trouvé Jack .. et il m'a utilisé , trahi , m'envoyant à sa place sur le Hollandais Volant .. où j'ai enfin rencontré mon père ..Pendant que je cherchais désespérement un moyen de m'emparer de la clef que Jack avait promis de m'échanger contre son fameux compas que convoitait Beckett .. Elisabeth s'échappait avec l'aide de son père et rejoignait Jack .. Elle aussi il l'a utilisée ..se servant de son amour pour moi pour parvenir à ses fins .. mais ça ne lui suffisait pas .. il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle soit à moi .. que ce soit moi qu'elle épouse, moi qu'elle aime .. Alors il a tout fait pour me la prendre .. seulement moi je ne savais pas quel danger il représentait pour notre couple .. Quand j'ai retrouvé Elisabeth j'ai lu l'amour qu'elle me portait encore , ses lèvres douces se posant sur ma bouche , son corps se pressant contre le mien .. tout ça en un éclair .. avant que je lui dise ce que Jack m'avait fait ..la manière dont il m'avait trahi me laissant sans remords à Jones pour payer sa dette J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose en la voyant se tourner vers lui .. comme pour lui demander si je disais la vérité . A ce moment là j'aurais du comprendre ce qui se passait .. j'aurais du voir la manière dont elle guettait sa réponse à lui ... Elle était furieuse mais pas à cause de ce qu'il m'avait fait .. non en vérité elle lui en voulait de lui avoir menti ...Mais j'étais trop naif alors .. je n'ai rien vu

Après tout s'est passé si vite .. La bataille avec Jack et Norrington pour s'emparer du coffre puis le retour à bord du Pearl , insconscient .. et l'attaque du Kraken .. Ma complicité avec Elisabeth , nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre .. elle savait toujours ce que j'avais en tête . Avec Elisabeth tout était simple .. seulement si elle me connaissait parfaitement , je ne pouvais manifestement pas en dire autant . Curieusement je crois que ce jour là Jack m'a sauvé la vie ;.. il a tiré au bon moment et mit le Kraken en fuite .. Autre décision surprenante de sa part .. abandonner le Pearl .. son précieux navire qui représentait tout pour lui Ce moment où nous nous sommes tous hatés d'embarquer dans la chaloupe ,laissant Elisabeth et Jack seuls , face à face sur le pont de ce foutu navire ! Je me souviens m'être dit qu'ils tardaient à nous rejoindre ,machinalement tout en prenant les armes que me tendait Gibbs , je l'ai cherchée des yeux .. Elle toujours , mon Elisabeth , mon obsession, ma vie ..Elle .. embrassait Jack .. d'une manière dont je ne l'aurais pas crue capable . De là où j'étais je la voyais pressant son corps contre le sien dans un baiser qui n'avait rien de tiède ou de forcé .. C'était ma fiancée .. et elle était en train d'embrasser Jack Sparrow .. j'ai mémorisé cette scène immédiatement ,douloureusement .. La façon dont sa bouche semblait en appeler plus , sa main sur la nuque de Jack ,l'attirant à elle .. la manière dont son corps épousait celui de ce maudit pirate !! A cet instant j'aurais voulu mourir..mais Gibbs m'a ramené au présent, m'enjoignant à rejoindre la chaloupe . J'ai obéi comme dans un cauchemar .. ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.. Jack et Elisabeth ne pouvaient pas faire, me faire une chose pareille !! Avant que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits , elle est descendue, le visage fermé, et est montée dans la chaloupe ... J'étais totalement perdu .. je ne savais pas quoi lui dire , je ne savais plus qui j'avais en face de moi je lui ai demandé où était Jack ..Elle m'a fixé un bref instant dans les yeux avant de répondre qu'il avait fait le choix de rester .. pour nous donner une chance puis elle s'est détournée .. ordonnant aux autres de partir d'un ton où déjà la rage et le chagrin se mélangeaient .. A cet instant , j'ai compris que ce que j'avais vu n'était qu'une sorte d'adieu .. du moins je voulais m'en convaincre .. Je le souhaitais tellement que lorsque j'ai vu Elisabeth si malheureuse chez Tia Dalma .. je n'ai pu m'empécher de lui dire que s'il existait un moyen de le ramener je le ferais .. Ca a été et de loin ma plus grosse erreur .. en disant celà je voulais simplement consoler Elisabeth et lui dire aussi que je lui pardonnais .. même si elle ignorait que je les avais vus ..Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu .. quand j'ai prononcé ces paroles ..la sorcière s'en est servi et alors .. je me suis retrouvé bien malgré moi embarqué dans une mission de sauvetage .. Moi .. j'ai fait revenir d'entre les morts l'homme qui a brisé ma vie et celle d'Elisabeth ..

Je jette un petit regard vers lui .. non il ne s'est pas encore écroulé pas plus qu'il n'a remarqué ma présence en ce lieu.. Il continue à se saouler presque méthodiquement .. comme moi . Nous avons encore ça en commun.. Je recommence mon manège avec mon couteau , le bruit que fait la lame en s'enfonçant dans le bois me détend.. Les cotés s'alternent encore.. une face blanche Elisabeth et son sourire , une face noire Jack et son regard .. Mon histoire reprend.. ça s'est passé il y a des mois mais je n'arrive pas à oublier ... Nous avons eu la surprise de retrouver un vieil ennemi au cours de ce voyage .. Barbossa , un pirate encore ! Mais pas n'importe quel pirate c'était celui qui avait enlevé Elisabeth à Port Royal et que Jack avait tué là bas dans l'île de la Muerta .. celui qui lui avait dérobé le Pearl comme je l'ai fait plus tard. Le premier mouvement de surprise passé nous sommes partis .. et nous avons trouvé Jack après de nombreuses péripéties .. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait Jack .. l'homme que nous avons revu était plus sombre.. plus inquiet . J'ai guetté le moindre petit signe de conivence entre Elisabeth et lui .. mais dans le regard qu'il a posé sur elle après qu'on l'ai délivré je n'ai d'abord lu que de la rancoeur , une rancoeur tenace qui indiquait peut être à quel point il avait souffert là bas .. Quand j'ai vu ce regard j'ai été soulagé .. il n'y avait rien entre eux ..juste de la rancune .. Elisabeth était mal à l'aise .. oscillant entre l'envie de s'excuser et celle de garder le silence .. je me rappelle de la manière dont elle mordillait sa lèvre quand quelque chose la génait .. Mais ce jour là c'est Jack qui a parlé en premier .. le grand Jack Sparrow ne pouvait pas laisser une autre personne se mettre en avant. Il nous a demandé pourquoi nous étions là .. et aussi pour quelles raisons il nous suivrait .. Je n'ai pas voulu voir la manière dont Elisabeth le regardait un mélange de culpabilité et de désir .. Nous sommes donc partis ..tous réunis et j'ai vu la rage au ventre Jack s'adresser à ma fiancée .. recommencer son petit jeu de séduction .. mais elle ne s'est pas laissée faire j'entends encore sa réponse

"_Ca n'aurait jamais marché entre nous "_j'étais heureux de l'entendre dire celà .. de voir que finalement je ne m'étais pas trompé sur elle ..et je n'ai pas prêté suffisament attention à la réponse de Jack _" Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre "_..J'ai cru que c'était une de vantardises habituelles .. je ne pensais pas qu'il allait continuer à poursuivre Elisabeth .. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout celà Davy Jones et ses hommes nous sont tombés dessus et la bataille a commencé . Jack a affronté Jones en personne pendant que nous autres nous combattions son équipage maudit .. Ils étaient si nombreux que j'ai cru que nous allions tous mourir , galvanisé par la bataille j'ai rejoint Elisabeth .. je ne voulais pas risquer de mourir sans avoir gouté une dernière fois ses lèvres .. et au milieu de la bataille nous nous sommes retrouvés.. Hasard ou signe du destin .. c'était à l'endroit précis où je l'avais vue embrasser Jack . Je me rappelle avoir dévoré sa bouche cherchant à gouter cette passion que j'avais vu dans leur étreinte , écrasant son corps souple contre le mien .. je sentais son coeur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine pendant que je l'embrassais .. C'était magique .Autour de nous la tempête faisait rage, des hommes mourraient à chaque instant et pourtant nous étions seuls au monde , perdus l'un dans l'autre .. Je me suis détaché d'elle à regret et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser .. sa réponse m'a surpris .. elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas le moment .. pourtant il n'en avait pas de meilleur pour moi ,pour renouveller notre promesse d'engagement que cet instant où pour la première fois depuis des mois nous combattions l'un à coté de l'autre.. l'un pour l'autre .

Je reprends une gorgée de rhum et je jette un nouveau un oeil vers lui ..il est là toujours .. l'air perdu . Il n'a plus rien de l'homme flambloyant que j'ai connu , comme s'il était déjà mort .. J'ai pensé à le tuer de nombreuses fois mais ce serait une issue trop facile pour lui . Il faut qu'il souffre , il doit payer pour le mal qu'il a fait et je vais y veiller.. dans un instant . Avant celà je dois finir mon voyage intérieur .. je dois raviver mes souvenirs si je veux mener à bien ma vengeance car c'est bien pour ça que je suis là au fond ..Je joue toujours avec mon couteau .. côté noir encore une fois .. Nous sommes sortis victoireux de la bataille qui nous a opposé à Jones et à ses hommes ... Jack a réussi par je ne sais quel tour de passe passe à blesser gravement Jones, se donnant ainsi le temps de récupérer le coeur qui était en possession de Beckett .. Egoiste comme toujours il a failli tous nous tuer à cette occasion , en faisant exploser le navire de Beckett il a créé une déflagration telle que le Pearl en a été ébranlé et Elisabeth projetée par dessus bord .. J'ai eu si peur alors .. j'ai plongé dans les eaux glacées sans réfléchir et je l'ai sauvée, la ramenant inconsciente sur le pont du Pearl avant de sombrer moi même dans les ténèbres acceuillantes .Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance j'étais allongé dans un lit , seul et la bataille était terminée.. Ma première pensée a été comme toujours pour ma tendre Elisabeth , je voulais avant tout m'assurer qu'elle était sauve , qu'elle allait bien ..Je me crispe en pensant à ce qui vient ensuite ,ma haine doit se voir sur mon visage si j'en juge par l'air effaré que prend l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi .. Je lui adresse un petit sourire tout en recommençant mon manège avec mon couteau.. clair, obscur,clair,obscur .. Je lis sa crainte dans ses yeux .. il n'osera plus rien dire à présent il a vu quel genre d'homme je suis .. un homme prêt à tout parce qu'il a déjà tout perdu .. à cause de Jack Sparrow

Ma soif étanchée je replonge dans mon passé ..ça fait six mois aujourd'hui et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier . Ce jour là, fou d'inquiétude, je suis donc parti à la recherche d'Elisabeth sur le navire ..J'aurais préféré ne jamais la trouver .. en passant devant la cabine de Jack j'ai entendu leurs voix à tout les deux ..Celle d'Elisabeth était si différente que j'ai failli tout d'abord ne pas la reconnaitre quand à Jack il parlait d'une voix basse ,envoutante et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il essayait de la séduire . Au lieu d'entrer dans la pièce et d'interrompre leur conversation j'ai laissé le doute qui m'étreignait le coeur prendre le dessus , j'ai entrouvert la porte prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit.. Je voulais savoir , je devais être sûr d'Elisabeth ... je n'ai pas été déçu . Jack était penché sur elle jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux et lui souriant d'une manière que je ne lui avais jamais connue .._Je savais que ne pourriez pas me résister ma Lizzie_ avait il dit dans un souffle en s'approchant des lèvres de ma fiancée. Figé j'ai attendu sa réaction à elle .. la gifle qui inmanquablement allait venir s'écraser sur la joue de Jack .. _Vous aviez raison Jack .. deux gouttes d'eau _avait elle murmuré pour seule réponse avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est là que le monde s'est écroulé pour moi .. en voyant Elisabeth embrasser Jack pour la seconde fois ..C'était atroce et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'eux .. Jack la serrait fermement contre lui , promenant ses mains sur son corps comme jamais je ne m'étais autorisé à le faire . Je voyais ses mains brunies par le soleil et par la crasse caresser la femme que j'avais aimé dès le premier regard .. J'entendais sa respiration altérée tandis que Jack la touchait.. je la voyais se presser contre lui , l'embrassant toujours plus profondément .. C'était obscène ..et ce n'était pas la femme que j'aimais .. c'est lorsque je l'ai entendue gémir que je suis enfin sorti de ma torpeur .. J'ai ouvert violemment la porte de la cabine de Jack , les surprenant tout les deux enlacés, Elisabeth était à moitié nue et Jack arborait son éternel sourire moqueur

_Will je .._avait elle commencé Mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée , j'ai sorti mon épée et je me suis tourné vers Jack .. il a compris immédiatement , son regard a pris la noirceur dangeureuse qui rappellait celui qu'il est en vérité .. un maudit pirate !! Nous nous sommes battus sauvagement , sans pitié l'un et l'autre nous savions qu'un seul ressortirait vivant de cet affrontement et j'avais bien l'intention d'être celui là .. Ma haine , mon ressentiment me poussaient à l'assaillir de plus en plus violement, l'image de ses mains sur Elisabeth ne me quittait pas ,attisant ma rage .. Je l'ai blessé une première fois au bras , faisant jaillir le sang avec une joie malsaine .. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Elisabeth a réalisé la nature de notre combat .. et elle s'est interposée . Et là tout est allé très vite , trop vite , l'un d'entre nous l'a écarté brutalement ,poussé par l'envie d'ne découdre car après tout nous nous battions pour elle .. Elisabeth est tombée,et ce faisant sa tête a heurté la table de Jack .. Il a été le premier a se précipiter sur elle , totalement désarmé , j'aurais pu le tuer à cet instant mais j'étais sous le choc .. Jack tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras , pleurant comme un enfant , _Mon ange réveillez vous , ma Lizzie non .._ne cessait il de répéter d'une voix brisée .. Et moi je suis resté là les bras ballants, regardant Jack tenir dans ses bras ma fiancée qui était morte à cause de lui Lentement j'ai laissé s'échapper mon épée de ma main pendant que Jack serrait son corps inamé contre lui . Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé ,je fixais Jack sans pouvoir faire un mouvement lorsque j'ai vu que son compas s'était ouvert sans qu'il s'en rende compte.Je me suis penché comme dans un rêve pour voir ce qu'il indiquait ..l'aiguille pointait vers Elisabeth .. c'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai compris que tout ce temps il avait essayé de me la voler .. et il avait réussi .. elle était morte et la dernière image que j'avais d'elle c'était son étreinte avec lui .. Je l'ai attrapé par le col de sa chemise et je l'ai écarté d'elle brutalement _Elle n'est pas à toi Jack ... tu n'étais rien pour elle c'était ma fiancée .. ma vie ...laisse nous tu as fait assez de mal comme ça .._lui ai je alors dit .Mais il ne voulait pas partir .. alors j'ai employé la manière forte .. j'ai chassé Jack de son propre navire .. Personne ne s'est interposé .. je leur ai dit ce qui s'était passé .. la manière dont Elisabeth était morte .. et aucun n'a osé protester quand j'ai décidé que nous abandonnerions Jack sur une ile ..

Je le regarde .. il est toujours là completement ivre et le regard ailleurs ...Il ne le sait pas encore mais je me suis fait la promesse de tout lui prendre comme il l'a fait avec moi .. Je suis capitaine du Black Pearl à present et son précieux compas est à moi .. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui .. je ramasse mon couteau , face noire apparente .. c'est celle là qui domine ma vie depuis que ma lumière l'a désertée .. Je m'approche de lui, utilisant ses méthodes , la ruse, le mensonge , la séduction perverse.. je mets du miel dans ma voix et de la douceur dans la main que je me force à poser sur son épaule

- Jack ?

- William .. me répond il d'une voix tremblante qui ne m'émeut même pas

- Oui.. je suis venu te chercher Jack .. tu ne peux pas rester seul ici

- Tu m'as pardonné..

Je lui réponds et ce mensonge me brule les lèvres plus que l'alcool ne saurait le faire

- Oui je t'ai pardonné ..

- Je .. Will .. je l'aimais

A celà je ne peux pas répondre , sans un mot je l'aide à se lever après avoir posé une pièce d'or sur la table pour payer nos consommations . Je l'entraine dehors , et il se laisse faire .. Il a confiance en moi comme j'avais confiance en lui .. jadis . Mais le petit forgeron naif est mort avec sa bien aimée et il va rapidement l'apprendre ..Nous montons à bord du Pearl et j'en ai la nausée lorsque je le vois caresser machinalement le grand mat

- Lizzie dit il dans un murmure presque inaudible

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre je sais qu'il pense à elle et je ne le supporte pas .. même dans la mort , même dans le chagrin il essaie encore de me la voler .. Je donne l'ordre à Gibbs de prendre la mer .. J'ai un cap ,j'ai une mission, j'ai une vengeance .. Je le regarde , il a l'air étranger à tout même sur ce qui était son navire mais demain il va comprendre ..

La nuit passe , je ne lui parle pas, pas plus qu'il ne me parle ..jusqu'à ce que la silhouette familière ne se profile . Jack recule un peu , lâche comme toujours ..

- Le Hollandais Volant murmure t'il

Je m'approche de lui lentement et je lui souris

- Oui .. Vois tu Jack tu m'as appris il y a fort longtemps que la force n'était pas le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins .. que le tout était d'avoir un moyen de pression ..

Il ne me répond pas .. son regard est éloquent ,il a compris ce que je compte faire . Après un silence il parle à nouveau

- Tu ne m'as pas pardonné ..

Je lui souris ironiquement .. dans quelques instants je vais l'échanger contre mon père .. Jack Sparrow va finir ses jours là où il aurait du aller depuis bien longtemps ..Et il va souffrir je m'en suis assuré .. une éternité de service privé de ce qu'il chérit le plus au monde .. sa liberté . Il a pris ma vie .. je lui vole son navire et son âme . Je constate avec plaisir qu'il frissonne lorsque Jones monte à bord du Pearl .. mon père à ses cotés . Jones me fait une caricature de sourire

- Notre marché est rempli Mr Turner je vous rends votre père

Alors que je serre mon père dans mes bras , je croise le regard de Jack

- Pirate me dit il d'un air nostalgique

Je ne lui réponds pas .. je me contente de rendre son couteau à mon père face sombre visible

- J'ai tenu ma promesse papa tu es libre ...


	2. Jack

**Voilà .. en fait c'est la sequel .. même histoire .. version de Jack ... les 2 versions sont exactes, à vous de choisir celle qui vous plait le plus ... Sur ce qui se passe pour Jack lorsqu'il est seul avec le corps de Liz c'est à vous de voir ...**

**Bonne lecture et lachez vos comm**

**Jack ...**

Tortuga .. l'ile de la tortue ..l'auberge ..Je suis ici depuis des mois .. j'ai perdu toute notion de temps, toute notion de l'homme que j'étais .. jadis .. il y a une éternité .Je porte la bouteille de rhum à mes lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte , des années d'habitude derrière moi .. et à présent il n'y a plus personne pour bruler le rhum .. plus personne pour penser que je suis quelqu'un de bien .. Je suis seul ... je n'ai même plus mon équipage , mon précieux Pearl non plus,du reste .. Je ne vais plus nulle part maintenant , je suis .. fatigué . Bien sur je pourrais tenter de récupérer mon navire , je l'ai déjà fait mais à quoi bon .. j'ai perdu mon horizon , j'ai perdu ma vie , je n'ai plus rien ... Je rebois une gorgée de rhum ...et je fredonne cette chanson .. _Nous sommes les pirates, les forbans .. _Mon voisin me regarde bizarrement .. il ne sait pas qui est en train de se saouler à coté de lui . Je lui fais mon sourire carnassier .. une habitude .. je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow savvy ! Je suis l'homme qui a mis à sac le port de Nassau sans tirer un seul coup de feu !Je suis un pirate ... un maudit pirate ..du moins je l'étais .. avant .

Et une gorgée de plus .. et personne pour m'arrêter .. Autour de moi , les voix enflent toujours , les histoires succèdent aux histoires et de temps à autre quelqu'un raconte ma légende .. sans savoir que le fameux Jack Sparrow est justement là , dans cette auberge à essayer désespérement de se saouler .. Quelquefois, j'ai envie de me lever et de mettre fin à tout ça en leur disant qui est vraiment le Capitaine Jack Sparrow .. mais ça ne les interesse pas ..Ce qui leur plait en Jack Sparrow c'est l'homme qui a réussi à quitter une île déserte en s'accrochant à des tortues de mer .. ou celui qui tout seul a affronté le Kraken et en est ressorti victorieux .. Je suis le pirate dont parlent les livres , mais les livres ne racontent pas les blessures , les livres ne racontent pas les vraies histoires ...

Et une bouteille de rhum ... je fais signe à la fille de me remettre ça .. il y a toujours du rhum à présent .. l'avantage des auberges sans doute . Je me demande où est mon Pearl .. mon précieux navire .. il fut un temps où j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour le récupérer .. et à présent j'ignore même où il se trouve ..Et si j'en suis arrivé là c'est juste à cause d'une femme .. Ma Lizzie .. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais aimer .. surtout pas une femme comme elle . Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vue .. J'étais venu à Port Royal réquisitionner un navire comme tout bon pirate qui se respecte et alors que je manipulais habilement les stupides gardes de la navy , les régalant d'une de mes fameuses histoires, une jeune fille est tombée du haut des remparts. Je n'ai jamais cautionné une mort inutile aussi ai je plongé pour la secourir . Je me rappelle avoir songé que la demoiselle devait être de bonne famille au vu de la lourdeur de ses vetements .. et puis je l'ai sortie de l'eau, la libérant de son corset et dévoilant le médaillon qu'elle portait . J'ai reconnu instantanement ce dernier, l'or maudit des aztèques ,la malédiction légendaire de la Muerta .. et donc le moyen de récupérer mon navire .. Puis j'ai croisé ses yeux à elle .. mélange de peur et d'interrogation, et avant que j'ai eu le temps d'en apprendre plus ce fichu commodore Norrington était sur moi ... Je m'en suis sorti facilement en prenant la donzelle en otage , jouissant de la crispation de Norrington alors qu'ellese voyait obligée de m'habiller .. la chaleur de son corps contre le mien me plaisait , tout comme la fille en elle même . Elle savait qui j'étais , un pirate condamné pour des crimes mais pourtant elle n'avait pas peur de moi .. au contraire , elle a trouvé assez de courage pour m'insulter ...et ça m'a plu ... ça m'a beaucoup plu "_le crapaud et la blanche colombe ..."_comme je lui ai dit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette .Mais à la suite d'un mauvais concours de circonstances causé principalement par William Turner et son stupide sens de l'honneur je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans les geoles de Port Royal ..

William Turner ... l'unique rejeton du Bottier .. le seul qui avait le pouvoir de briser la malédiction dont étaient victimes les membres de l'équipage du Black Pearl...Will .. si jeune si naif .. si amoureux ..Comme toujours quand je pense à lui , je ressens le besoin urgent de me saouler , le petit a bien des raisons de m'en vouloir ...je suis responsable de son geste si je n'avais pas été là.. il .. Non je ne veux pas penser à ça .. pas maintenant .. J'ai mal .. si mal , et je sens la boule familière remonter dans ma gorge .. et mes yeux me brulent ... mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller non !! Les pirates ne pleurent pas .. et je suis un pirate .. un maudit pirate savvy ? Du rhum ... c'est du rhum qu'il me faut .. boire encore,boire toujours plus ..jusqu'à tomber ,jusqu'à réussir enfin à oublier quelques heures cette souffrance qui ne me lache plus ... Mais j'ai beau essayer , je n'arrive pas à fuir mon passé ... je ne cesse de penser à tout ça ..

Ma rencontre avec Will , notre combat .. son stupide stupide sens de l'honneur .. Puis après que ce fichu Commodore Norrington ai réussi à me mettre sous les verrous , le soir même de ma rencontre avec Will .. et Elisabeth ... J'ai vu débarqué à Port Royal ce qui était ma raison de vivre depuis plus de dix ans .. le Black Pearl .. mon navire , ma liberté ... Et j'ai su pourquoi ce chien de Barbossa était là ..à cause du médaillon de la fille que j'avais sauvée un plus tot dans la journé et qui m'avait valu d'être là ... Comme toujours j'avais raison .. après avoir mis à feu et à sang la ville , Barbossa et ses hommes sont partis emportant le médaillon ... et la fille . C'est là que le jeune Turner s'est souvenu de moi .. l'infame pirate qu'il avait essayé de tuer ... C'est qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver la donzelle .. même à sortir un pirate de prison , et à s'allier avec lui ... Et moi lorsque j'ai réalisé qui il était , j'ai immédiatement su qu'il était le moyen de récupérer mon précieux navire ... Je l'aide à sauver sa donzelle, il m'aide à récupérer mon navire .. un échange de bons procédés ...Bien entendu .. je ne lui ai pas fait part de mon excellent plan ..trop risqué .. il ne devait pas savoir à quel point l'affaire me touchait personnellement ... Et bien sur il a récupéré sa donzelle , me laissant pour mort tant il était pressé de partir avec elle et peut être aussi d'être le seul à la sauver ... Mais il m'a sous estimé ... le jeu ne consite pas à avoir les meilleures cartes .. non en vérité le gagnant est celui qui sait utiliser ses cartes au moment le plus opportun ...c'est ce que Will n'a jamais compris .. Son impatience et son manque de réflexion m'ont valu de me retrouver une nouvelle fois abandonné sur une île par Barbossa .. à une différence près cependant .. je n'étais pas seul , j'avais une compagnie de choix .. la fille du gouverneur de Port Royal , la très honorable Miss Swann ...

Sauf qu'une fois sur l'île je me suis rendu compte que la jeune fille n'était pas si lisse que sa naissance le laissait supposer.Elle connaissait des chansons de pirates ... et elle dansait autour du feu , accrochée à mon bras .. Ce soir là je me suis amusé comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis des années .. je me suis confié aussi . Je voulais tellement qu'elle me connaisse, qu'elle m'apprécie .. cette nuit là je voulais la séduire et non la prendre comme l'aurait fait tout autre pirate avec toute autre fille... Cette nuit là .. un instant j'ai oublié mon Pearl , mon but .. puis je me suis betement , stupidement endormi .. Et le lendemain ... c'est l'odeur qui m'a réveillé .. même encore maintenant je ne peux pas penser à ce moment sans sourire . Moi ..le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ... je m'étais fait roulé comme un débutant par une gamine ... elle m'avait laissé me saouler , faisant semblant de boire .. puis avait profité de mon ivresse pour bruler tout ce bon rhum !Et comble de l'humilation son plan a marché ... Nous nous sommes fait ramassés par la navy ... et là la donzelle a encore forcé mon admiration , acceptant d'épouser l'emperruqué pour qu'il sauve son précieux Will ... le tout en omettant bien sur de le mettre au courant du danger auquel il allait s'exposer ... je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle . Bien sûr il m'a fallu du temps pour l'admettre mais pour la première fois je rencontrais une femme qui , je le savais , me ressemblait et qui peut être me comprennait un peu ...

Et une fois encore son plan a marché , elle a sauvé son cher William et je me suis retrouvé sur le point d'être pendu .. Jusqu'à ce que Will ne s'interpose entre le bourreau et moi et ne saisisse l'occasion de dévoiler ses sentiments .. Ce jour là ils m'ont sauvé la vie .. tout les deux William et Elisabeth .. et moi j'ai retrouvé mon Pearl , les laissant assumer les conséquences de leurs actes , partant sans regarder en arrière et sans regrets .Je rebois une grosse gorgée alors que je me mens à moi même ... Sans regrets ? Non ... j'aurais du être heureux , j'avais enfin récupérer mon navire mais pourtant au bout de quelques mois j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence je ne l'étais pas autant que je l'aurais du ..De plus en plus souvent , je revoyais le visage d'Elisabeth , son joli sourire et je rêvais .. je rêvais à cette nuit sur l'île qui aurait pu être si différente si je n'avais pas bu à ce point ... Puis un jour j'ai appris que la fille du gouverneur de Port Royal allait épouser son ami d'enfance, le petit forgeron .. Willl . Ce soir là je me suis offert une biture mémorable à Tortuga .. et je l'ai oubliée dans les bras de Giselle ou peut être de Scarlett ... peste je ne sais plus laquelle des deux .. j'ai beau chercher impossible de me rappeller ..Si je prends encore un peu de rhum peut être que ... je fais signe à la fille de me remettre ça ... Mon voisin me regarde , les yeux ronds , il faut dire que j'ai déjà pas mal bu ..mais je n'en ai pas assez .. j'en veux plus , toujours plus ...Ah voilà mon rhum!!

Je bois et je me laisse aller .. mon histoire , mes souvenirs ne me laisseront pas en paix ... alors pourquoi lutter ? Je suis si fatigué .. je ne suis qu'un vieux pirate qui n'arrive même plus à se saouler et qui est seul , tellement seul .. Toute cette année durant laquelle j'avais récupéré mon Pearl, j'ai refusé l'évidence , refusé de reconnaitre que si mon compas ne fonctionnait pas c'était parce que je voulais une chose plus que tout au monde ... Je désirais cette femme comme je n'en avais jamais désiré aucune autre mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre, c'était impossible pour un pirate comme moi ! Puis les choses se sont un peu compliquées ... comme je le redoutais, Jones a réclamé sa dette , mon âme que je lui avais stupidement offerte en échange du Pearl il y a si longtemps .. J'avais bien un moyen d'échapper à Jones mais pour celà je devais trouver deux choses: le coffre contenant son coeur et la clef qui permettait d'ouvrir de dernier sauf que mon précieux compas qui indique la direction de ce qu'on désire le plus au monde ne fonctionnait pas et pour cause !J'ai donc du fuir ... en attendant de trouver un meilleur plan.

C'est comme ça qu'en essayant d'échapper à Jones et à sa foutue bestiole , je me suis retrouvé dans une situation brulante .. dont Will m'a sorti ..Et moi pour le remercier .. je l'ai envoyé payer ma dette .. à ma place , sans remords, sachant pertinemment le sort qui l'attendait sur le Hollandais Volant ... mais je savais aussi qu'il retrouverait son père là bas . et qu'il ferait tout pour s'en sortir pour sauver sa fiancée .. enfermée par ce maudit Beckett , à cause de moi , pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ...Mais elle n'a pas attendu que Will vienne à son secours .. elle m'a rejoint à Tortuga .. cherchant envers et contre tout son précieux Will ... Et moi .. oh seigneur quand je l'ai reconnue j'ai cru que mon coeur allait exploser ... je rebois .. Elle était là devant moi , si belle , à la fois si semblable et si différente de la jeune fille dont je me souvenais ...Ses premiers mots ont été pour me demander où était Will ... Je lui ai menti .. je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité .. je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'avais envoyé moi même l'homme qu'elle aimait sur ce navire maudit ... Elle m'aurait hai pour ça .. et je ne l'aurais pas supporté ... bien entendu je ne me le suis pas avoué , même à moi , préférant expliquer mon mensonge par ma volonté farouche de l'utiliser afin de sauver ma vie en trouvant le coffre de Jones .. ce que j'ai fait du reste . Elle voulait tellement me croire ,elle disait qu'elle avait confiance en moi .. que j'étais un homme bien ... bugger ... Je sens la boule familière commencé à obstruer ma gorge quand je pense à la manière dont je l'ai trahie .. Bien sur j'ai des excuses , j'essayais de sauver ma vie, d'échapper à mes erreurs .. mais il n'y avait pas que ça .. Au fond j'étais content d'avoir envoyé Will que le navire de Jones , qu'il ne soit pas avec nous et que .. Elisabeth soit toujours Miss Swann .Durant cette période , j'étais heureux sans oser me l'avouer parce que chaque matin lorsque je montais sur le pont de mon navire , je la voyais me souriant,ses beaux cheveux retombant en cascade sur ses épaules ,et chaque jour j'en voulais plus ... Je n'arrivais plus à me contenter de la regarder , j'avais envie de la toucher, de la caresser , de l'embrasser ..toutes ces choses auxquelles j'avais rêvé sans oser l'avouer à quiconque .. Et sa voix si douce , si chaleureuse qui me disait qu'elle croyait en moi ,que j'étais quelqu'un de bien .. puis un jour .. je n'ai plus réussi à résister ... Elle était là et elle était pleine de promesses, et alors que j'allais enfin connaitre la douce saveur de ses lèvres sous les miennes, la marque noire a réapparu ... et nous avons trouvé le coffre . Et Will .

Je me suis battu avec Will .. et Norrington pour le coffre ..pour le coeur de Jones .. Mais au fond de moi je savais que je ne me battais pas que pour ça .. Je l'ai fait aussi à cause du regard d'Elisabeth ... de la deception que j'y ai lu lorsque Will lui a dit ce que j'avais fait ... Ce n'était pas la peine de nier .. pas la peine de me justifier .. j'avais condamné son fiancé a une éternité de souffrance , d'esclavage à ma place et en connaissance de cause ... je l'avais trahie, utilisée .. et à mesure que la situation lui apparaissait dans son intégralité , je voyais le dégout et le rejet qui peu à peu envahissaient son visage ...Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que je lui inspirait à présent , je me suis convaincu que ça ne representait rien,que ma cause était juste puisque j'essayais de sauver ma vie,ma liberté et mon navire . Alors je me suis battu contre son fiancé .. et le commodore sachant pertinemment que je mourrais sans le coeur de Jones .. et je ne voulais pas mourir !! Finalement j'ai cru avoir gagné, être en position de négocier avec Jones .. mais j'avais sous estimé ce fichu Commodore !! Il m'avait volé le coeur et alors ... Jones a laché sa terrible bestiole sur nous ... Et moi je voulais vivre !!!Alors je n'ai pas hésité , j'ai pris une chaloupe et je suis parti, seul , laissant les autres affronter le Kraken , sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance... J'aurais du être heureux, j'allais m'en sortir , mais à chaque coup de rame qui m'éloignait du Pearl , je me sentais plus mal . jusqu'au moment où une voix a résonné dans ma tête ..."_Un jour vous voudrez une chance , d'être admiré.. et récompensé "_Et là ... j'ai ouvert mon compas pour être sûr .. et alors j'ai enfin admis que tout ce que je désirais au monde était sur le Black Pearl .. et que si je m'enfuyais je ne serais plus jamais en paix ou heureux parce que j'aurais perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour moi ...Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, elle avait confiance en moi ... et je voulais .. briller un peu à ses yeux ...Je suis revenu .. et il ne m'a fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre le plan de Will et me saisir du fusil qu'Elisabeth essayait vainement d'attraper , et mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine en lisant le soulagement , la confiance dans le regard d'Elisabeth lorsqu'elle m'a vu apparaitre .. J'ai senti ses bras autour de mes jambes alors qu'elle se plaçait contre moi , remettant une nouvelle fois sa vie et celle de Will entre mes mains .. et j'ai tiré ... j'ai sauvé Will .. pour elle .

Ensuite .. tout est allé si vite .. Le Kraken était certes parti mais nous savions tous que ce n'était pas fini , que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge ... J'ai alors pris une des plus difficiles décisions de ma vie .. abandonner ce qui avait été pendant si longtemps mon unique but, ma raison de vivre, mon navire ...Ils se sont tous hatés vers la chaloupe .. ils n'ont pas vu à quel point ça me faisait mal de faire ça ... Tous .. sauf elle ... Elle, je crois qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait compris ... Bugger ... un verre .. j'en ai besoin .. ce souvenir fait plus mal que les autres .. ce moment auquel je repense sans cesse lorsque je ne suis pas assez ivre pour m'endormir . L'instant où pour la première fois , les lèvres de Lizzie se sont posées sur les miennes, la douceur de sa bouche , la chaleur de son corps tout contre le mien .. j'ai tout oublié à ce moment là .. Jones , le Kraken , la marque noire tout... il me semblait que mon coeur allait exploser tant j'étais heureux .Cette étreinte était si semblable à ce que j'avais maintes et maintes fois imaginé ...Et c'était elle qui m'embrassait comme jamais une femme ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent .. puis .. le métal froid sur mon poignet .. le cliquetis du fer qui se referme sur moi, m'enchainant à mon propre navire ... Et son regard à elle , à la fois inflexible et porteur d'une sourde tristesse, d'un désir aussi ... Sa voix raisonnable alors qu'elle m'explique que c'est la seule solution , qu'elle le fait sans regrets ... Et moi ... je savais qu'elle avait raison ... mais aussi elle venait de me prouver qu'elle était bien telle que je l'imaginais, qu'elle était un pirate comme moi .. je ne l'en ai que plus aimée ...

La suite ..oh la suite était telle que l'on pouvait s'y attendre ... J'ai senti la morsure du Kraken sur ma chair ... j'ai coulé avec mon navire ... et je me suis retrouvé enchainé à lui ...comme ma Lizzie m'avait laissé . Le Purgatoire de Jones . Les fantomes, les choses qu'on préférerait ignorer .. la vérité sur soi même . La souffrance de se voir tel que l'on est . Mon voisin de tablée me regarde alors que j'étouffe un petit hoquet .. je m'en moque .. il ne sait pas ce que c'est, aucun d'entre eux ne sait . Le Purgatoire de Jones c'est une torture permanente, ça ne s'arrête jamais et il n'y a pas d'échappatoire, pas de pistolet avec une unique balle pour se bruler la cervelle..Chaque minute , chaque seconde passées là bas rend un peu plus fou ...on n'échappe pas à soi même ... même une fois sorti, les blessures ne cicatrisent pas ... Parce que je suis sorti de cet enfer ... grâce à eux .. Gibbs .Tia . Barbossa. Lizzie .Et il y avait Will .. Will dont le regard passait d'elle à moi, scrutateur , cherchant la moindre faille ...le moindre signe de connivence entre nous. Will , qui se tenait près d'elle , comme un rappel des raisons pour lesquels elle m'avait sacrifié .. et là je lui en ai voulu à elle .. de se présenter devant moi avec lui, d'avoir utilisé mes sentiments pour elle pour le sauver , je lui en ai voulu pour toutes les souffrances que j'avais endurées depuis que j'étais ici .. et surtout de m'avoir laissé tomber amoureux d'elle ..

Nous avons repris la mer .. mais je ne pouvais pas en rester là, je ne pouvais résister, je devais lui parler ... Je me souvenais de son étreinte , je sentais son regard se poser sur moi lorsqu'elle croyais que je ne la voyais pas .. alors j'ai cherché à savoir .. Mais sa réponse a été sans appel .. peut être parce qu'elle savait que l'équipage et Will nous écoutaient "_Ca n'aurait jamais marché entre nous " _et alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots , son regard , sa posture .. tout en elle me criait le contraire .. Je ne pouvais pas renoncer sans combattre , la laisser partir ainsi , je devais la forcer à admettre qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose, _"Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre "_ c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de lui répondre avant que le Hollandais Volant ne nous tombe dessus .. Moi .. j'ai affronté Davy Jones ... pendant que ma Lizzie se battait de son côté pour sa vie .. Cette bataille a été terrible .. j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois ... j'ai cru aussi que mon coeur se brisait lorsque je les ai vus ... Ma Lizzie et Will qui s'embrassaient au milieu de tout ce chaos. Leur étreinte m'a blessé plus surement qu'aucun coup d'épée de Jone n'aurait su le faire .. ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde .. et ils étaient devant le mât où elle m'avait embrassé et condamné ..me prouvant ainsi que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle ...Et à partir de là .. plus rien n'a plus compté pour moi .. j'avais perdu ma Lizzie le reste n'avait pas d'importance .. c'est sans doute grâce à ça que j'ai vaincu Jones .. Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans notre duel et j'ai gagné ... Ensuite ,je suis allé voir Beckett .. et j'ai récupéré le coeur de Jones, pour que ça s'arrête pour ne pas que Lizzie ne soit obligée de continuer à se battre à cause de mes erreurs.Mais je voulais aussi la débarasser de cet être nuisible qu'était Beckett alors pour être sûr qu'il ne croise plus sa route, j'ai fait exploser son navire , sauf qu'en faisant ça ... j'ai créé un remous tel que le Black Pearl en a été ébranlé .. Lizzie a été projetée par dessus bord et mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de plonger pour aller à son secours ,j'ai vu Will entrer dans les eaux glacées et la ramener inanimée sur le pont avant de sombrer à son tour dans l'inconscience .

A cet instant de mon histoire j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maitriser mes sentiments .. je sais ce que les gens autour de moi pensent en me voyant ainsi, les yeux brillants, la main qui tient le verre tremblante .. Ils pensent que je ne suis qu'un pauvre ivrogne .. ce qui est en partie vrai .. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir la somme de regrets et de peine qui m'accompagne...J'en suis presque à la fin de mon histoire , et à la fin de cette bouteille ...Encore un verre pour me donner le courage d'affronter mon passé ... Après que Will ai repéché Elisabeth , je l'ai fait transporté dans une cabine , laissant l'équipage le soigner..quand à Lizzie , je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser, à feindre l'indifférence ... Je l'ai prise dans mes bras , la portant jusqu'à ma cabine sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipage n'ose souffler mot probablement parce qu'ils ont lu sur mon visage à quel point j'étais désespéré par la froideur de son corps ...Je me souviens l'avoir débarrassée rageusement de ses vetements trempés, ne lui laissant que sa fine chemise afin de protéger sa pudeur .. puis je l'ai enveloppée dans une couverture , la serrant contre moi parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre pour la faire revenir . Et au bout d'un long moment , j'ai senti son corps se réchauffer tout contre le mien , tandis qu'elle bougeait faiblement dans mes bras

_Jack _avait elle murmuré _où est il ?_ Je croyais qu'elle parlait de Will alors et doucement je lui ai répondu qu'il était sauf, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter , qu'il se reposait mais qu'on prenait bien soin de lui. Déjà je sentais la morsure cruelle de la jalousie tandis que je desserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle à regrets , sachant très bien qu'à présent elle n'avait plus besoin de mes bras pour se réchauffer .Je me suis préparé à la laisser lorsqu'elle a repris la parole._ Je ne parlais pas de Will _a t'elle dit d'une voix douce , ouvrant les yeux et les plongeant dans les miens.Et le fol espoir qui m'a traversé alors ... tandis que je me penchais sur elle ..._Lizzie ne faites pas ça .. ne jouez pas avec moi pas encore_ lui ai je répondu tout bas , ne sachant pas comment lui dire à quel point je tenais à elle , à quel point ce jeu était cruel envers moi .Elle était devant moi , si pâle, si belle , si désirable .. et elle a laissé ses yeux dans les miens pour me répondre d'une voix si basse que j'ai du me pencher un peu pour l'entendre.._Je ne joue pas Jack .. plus maintenant je veux savoir ce que ça fait ...je vous veux .. vous _.J'ai cru mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre en entendant ces mots .. elle me voulait !! Moi c'était moi qu'elle voulait !! Je lui ai rendu son sourire tout en caressant enfin ses longs cheveux , et lentement je me suis penché sur elle , prêt à gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres sans pouvoir m'empécher de souligner que j'avais raison.._Je savais que vous ne pourriez pas me résister ma Lizzie_ lui ai je dit en effleurant sa bouche .Et j'ai été transporté par son sourire alors qu'elle me répondait dans un souffle _Vous aviez raison Jack .. deux gouttes d'eau _avant de m'embrasser .A l'instant où ses lèvres ont rejoint les miennes ,j'ai perdu pied et j'ai laissé sortir tout les sentiments que je tenais cachés depuis des mois .. Je la serrais enfin dans mes bras , promenant mes mains sur son corps , caressant chacune de ses courbes comme j'avais si souvent rêvé de le faire tandis que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné ...Ce jour là .. le plus beau de ma vie .. jusqu'à ce que Will ne nous surprenne et nous ramène brutalement à la réalité

Je me souviens lui avoir fait un petit sourire cynique , espérant qu'il comprenne et parte , nous laisse seuls enfin .. tandis que Lizzie tentait une explication vite interrompue par son fiancé . Will ne la voyait pas, il ne l'écoutait pas .. Il m'a regardé et j'ai lu la haine et le meurtre dans ses yeux tandis qu'il sortait son épée .. J'ai su à cet instant qu'il était décidé à me tuer et que le combat ne s'arrêterait qu'à la mort de l'un d'entre nous .. Je me suis défendu avec ardeur , je ne voulais pas mourir, pas maintenant que mon bonheur me tendait enfin les bras .. mais Will était fort, très fort et il était porté par la haine .Il m'a blessé au bras et alors que le sang giclait, durant une fraction de seconde j'ai vu une joie mauvaise envahir ses traits .. Peut être que Lizzie l' a vu aussi .. et qu'alors elle a compris la nature de notre combat .Elle s'est interposée ..mais Will était aveuglé par le chagrin et la rage .. il l'a repoussée brutalement afin de continuer le combat .Et là je ... je l'ai vue tomber, j'ai vu sa tête heurter la table et le sang inonder le sol autour d'elle . A cet instant rien n'a plus eu d'importance .. j'ai laché mon épée pour aller vers elle , il aurait pu me tuer à cet instant, je m'en moquais . Je l'ai prise dans mes bras , sachant que son coeur avait cessé de battre mais ne pouvant me résoudre à abandonner . Je me rappelle avoir pleuré sans parvenir à m'arrêter.. la suppliant de ne pas me laisser ,la berçant contre moi comme si ce simple geste pouvait me la ramener... Jusqu'à ce que Will ne tente de m'écarter d'elle ,violement , disant que je lui avais fait assez de mal ,mais je ne voulais pas la laisser , pas avec lui .. Je l'ai gardée dans mes bras , longtemps , inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de moi , du départ de Will , de tout ce qui n'était pas elle ... Longtemps j'ai gardé son corps froid contre le mien, essayant vainement de lui rendre la chaleur de la vie , embrassant encore ses lèvres, la caressant comme un amant , comme j'avais toujours révé de le faire ,goutant encore la douceur de sa peau encore si veloutée même dans la mort .. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, elle était si belle ,son corps était si souple sous mes doigts que je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'elle était morte .. C'est Gibbs aidé de Ragetti qui me l'ont arrachée .. je vois encore l'air de dégout qu'ils arboraient tout les deux ..Puis ils m'ont laissé sur une île , seul , pour la seconde fois de ma vie mon équipage s'est mutiné , cette fois au bénéfice de Will ...

Mais je m'en moque bien ,je ne suis pas sur une île, pas plus que dans une taverne à Tortuga , je suis auprès d'elle .Rien qu'au souvenir de sa peau sous mes doigts, de la saveur de sa bouche j'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas elle ... et une fois de plus je suis submergé par le désir qu'elle m'inspire même encore à présent.. il est toujours là , gravé dans mon âme .. Ma main tremble alors que je termine mon verre, je sais que j'ai le regard vague .. et je suis ailleurs , je suis avec elle , j'entends son plaisir aussi alors que je la caresse ...Et je suis ramené brutalement à la réalité par une main qui se pose sur mon épaule

- Jack ?

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux en découvrant celui qui se tient devant moi ,son regard est tel que je m'en souviens et sa voix est douce comme s'il m'avait pardonné

- William .. lui dis je.

Ma voix tremble un peu alors que j'ai devant moi l'homme qui a aimé Lizzie avant moi ,qui a longtemps été pour moi ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami et que j'ai trahi en lui volant sa fiancée,le poussant à se battre et à ce geste .. qui a couté la vie à celle que nous aimions tout les deux. Ce geste pour lequel il ne doit cesser de s'en vouloir depuis que c'est arrivé et malgré tout il est là devant moi , sa main est légère sur mon épaule et son regard ne laisse entrevoir aucune rancune

- Oui.. je suis venu te chercher Jack .. tu ne peux pas rester seul ici.

Et alors qu'il prononce ces mots sa voix est presque tendre

- Tu m'as pardonné.. lui dis je sans trop oser y croire

- Oui je t'ai pardonné ..

Je sens mon coeur s'emplir de gratitude devant sa nature ,bonne, généreuse et je me souviens à quel point Lizzie l'aimait.. je veux qu'il sache , j'ai besoin de lui dire que je ne voulais pas le blesser , que ce n'était pas un jeu pour moi , que je ne lui ai pas volée par plaisir .

- Je .. Will .. je l'aimais .

Et alors que je dis ces mots, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je les prononce, même à elle je ne l'ai jamais dit ..Je sens le bras de Will autour de moi alors qu'il m'aide à me lever comme seul le ferait un ami . Du fond de ma détresse et des brumes de l'alcool je lui souris. Nous arrivons sur le Pearl , mon précieux navire .. le grand mât est toujours là , je ne peux m'empécher de le caresser

- Lizzie..

Je pense à elle , elle est partout sur ce navire, j'ai l'impression de revoir son sourire, de l'entendre ... Je la cherche inconsiemment du regard tandis que ceux qui étaient mon équipage semblent éviter mon regard .. qu'importe.. je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs , auprès d'elle ...Will est là aussi mais aucun d'entre nous ne ressent le besoin de parler

Le rappel à la réalité est dur .. très dur . La silhouette d'un navire se détache dans la brume ...

- Le Hollandais Volant. Ne puis je m'empécher de murmurer

Alors Will s'approche de moi, lentement, comme un chat s'approchant de sa proie , son sourire n'a plus rien de doux ou de tendre ..

Oui .. Vois tu Jack tu m'as appris il y a fort longtemps que la force n'était pas le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins .. que le tout était d'avoir un moyen de pression ...

Je ne peux retenir un rictus cynique alors que je réalise le plan de Will . Finalement je me suis trompé sur lui , il a compris le jeu .. et il a su se servir de toutes ses cartes . Ma réponse tarde à venir alors qu'il soutient ironiquement mon regard

- Tu ne m'as pas pardonné ..

Et alors que je lui dis ces mots , il me sourit pour toute réponse et son sourire est le parfait reflet du mien enfin de celui qui était le mien lorsque j'étais un pirate sans âme et sans coeur, lorsque je n'aimais pas ..Jones monte sur le Pearl d'un pas assuré et c'est comme si la mort venait m'étreindre .. Je lis dans le regard de Will ,je vois sa satisfaction alors qu'il est prêt à m'echanger contre son père et aussi.. une dose de cruauté que je n'aurais jamais cru voir chez lui .Je ne peux réprimer un frisson ... oui Will a changé finalement , il n'est plus le gentil forgeron que j'ai connu . Je les entends régler les détails de leur tractation avec Jones puis ce dernier pose sa pince sur moi sans que personne ne proteste . Will serre son père dans ses bras et je ne peux m'empécher de penser qu'il a respecté sa promesse,atteint son but

- Pirate lui dis je songeant avec tristesse à la dernière fois où j'ai prononcé ce mot .. à ma Lizzie ...

Comme elle, Will ne répond pas , mais cette fois c'est moi qui quitte le Pearl ... Jones m'entraine sur le Hollandais Volant .. et me fait une caricature de sourire avant de me dire avec une certaine ironie qui n'attend pas de réponse

- Tu vois Jack, finalement tu tiendras ta promesse , une éternité de service , une éternité d'esclavage ...

**FIN**


End file.
